<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鸣佐｜当人一面背人一面被揭穿会想要毁灭世界 by uqedac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312948">鸣佐｜当人一面背人一面被揭穿会想要毁灭世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac'>uqedac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>普通老乡生活</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助, 鸣佐 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鸣佐｜当人一面背人一面被揭穿会想要毁灭世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>  佐助从牢里出来已经有一段时间了，最开始鸣人总是喊他去自己家里睡觉，他一点也不愿意，两个都是一米七八几的男孩了，还拉拉扯扯的在做小孩子的朋友过家家，他们在床上翻个身都会打到对方，佐助有点可惜自己少了一条胳膊可以肆无忌惮的攻击他，不是佐助挑剔，是真心挤的要命。但是每每醒来鸣人好像都很快乐，佐助觉得他不可思议。而且他家里总是那么乱糟糟的，明明是他叫自己来做客，佐助觉得自己像保姆，他非常不爽，但是因为他有点强迫症，于是每次收拾规整才离开，结果再来的时候又到处都是东西，佐助觉得鸣人是故意在气他。</p><p>  介于对朋友的愤怒、关心和指引，他特地花了些时间把宇智波宅打扫的干干净净，甚至买了一些新的家具和装饰品，然后邀请漩涡鸣人来他家里做客。哼哼吊车尾，让你看看我干净整洁的家，你就会知道你家多么的小乱糟了！</p><p>  果然鸣人到他家里双眼发光，觉得这里非常宁静整洁、还有朋友的味道，佐助又在他面前摆谱，说你看我家，学着点，以后你的家也要像这样干净，懂？</p><p>  结果鸣人根本没听他的，好像小学春游前夜兴奋的快乐儿童，他不知道从哪里掏出自己的整套睡衣，很快乐地说哎呀，我终于被佐助邀请来家里过夜了，我可是等了好久了！同期的小伙伴我都去过了，我还以为佐助不会喊我来呢！</p><p>  果然鸣人就是鸣人，即使是最亲密的朋友也无法参透他的脑回路。</p><p>  佐助无语，他盯着傻乐的鸣人，这是在集邮吗？而且他为了去别人家睡觉会先让朋友和他一起挤在那个小床上吗？为什么这么大的人了，连世界都拯救了还在为去朋友家里睡觉这么快活啊？</p><p>  “当然因为佐助你是我最好的朋友了！”</p><p>  糟糕，吐槽不知不觉说出来了，杉山纪彰你给我等着！</p><p>2.</p><p>  鸣人并不像大家想象的那样，非常在乎佐助只有一只胳膊，恨不得每天都要去求他装一个，反正他一只胳膊也能开须佐，什么千鸟啦蛇啦，这样算下来他的胳膊简直多得数不清。他很爱使唤佐助做两只手才能做的事情，他真的很无聊。经常说你一只胳膊也挺厉害的，还好这里不是池本的世界啊我说，佐助不觉得在夸他，想和他吵架。他甚至有一次问佐助以后是不是只能用右手打飞机，作为左撇子的你是否还习惯。佐助白了他一眼，那你的两只手可以一起用，柱间也能帮你打飞机，或者是斑还是带土？</p><p>  吓得鸣人当晚就把胳膊取下来，非常冷静的躺在床上，并且暗自发誓再也不用那只胳膊和自己的下半身的兄弟进行亲密接触了。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>  佐助偶尔会写信。</p><p>  鸣人是最近才发现的，他想起最近正在追的大热电视剧，苦情女主的老公和家人因为意外去了天堂，无处发泄的苦闷和思念让她变得抑郁，医生让她写信发泄出来。天哪噜，佐助也会有如此悲伤，感性的时候吗？他家里人也早就不在了，他会经常思念鼬哥，思念爸爸妈妈吗？鸣人情不自禁，想给自己的爸爸妈妈也写信了，呜呜呜，我现在过得很好哦。</p><p> </p><p>  他非常想偷看佐助写在纸上的东西，并且深信不疑地认为佐助就在用这种无声的宣泄折磨着自己，他非常善于洗脑，无论是对别人还是自己。佐助再这么写下去会越陷越深的呀，他本能的要去救这个朋友，他已经这样做了很多次，再多一次也没关系。</p><p>  但是他又怕看到什么不好的东西，比如哥哥爸爸妈妈别着急我马上就要去找你们了，这个世界已经没有我值得留恋的东西了，不要哇佐助，你看看我、小樱、卡卡西老师，你怎么舍得抛下我们！</p><p>  他急切地想要行动起来，闯进宇智波家的大门。</p><p>  “佐助！！！”</p><p>  这绝对是魔音，佐助被这个词深切呼唤摧残了好多年，听过他各种各样的语气，这次是有事情要来找我，还会觉得我想不开要去自杀。</p><p>  他头也不抬，继续写信，他右手没有左手写得好，但还算规整，然后整张纸被用力抽走，毛笔刮过很长的一条道，简直气死他了，他开写轮眼瞪着鸣人。</p><p>  鸣人不管他的，他仔细看佐助的信，他坚信佐助写完这封信就要走了，这是在了解、拯救他！情况紧急呀我说！信上只有一串很长的数字，几乎占了四分之三的空白，鸣人抬眼问他这是什么暗号，佐助呵呵，鹰小队独创，概不外传。</p><p>  鸣人来劲了，喊他那佐助队长，请告诉我吧。</p><p>  佐助翻开抽屉又拿出一张纸，爬满了字，他看到有三个字体的摞在上面，只有一种字体写了很多话，鸣人皱起眉头看了半天才认出来写的是什么。</p><p>  「佐助君<br/>
展信佳</p><p>     我在和另外两个笨蛋旅游，大家都很想你想你想你想你想你(此处省略很多个想你)你要在木叶待到什么时候呀你就这样抛下我们了你这个负心汉！！！好吧既然是佐助的选择我们都支持哦，那如果佐助不把22736382826353628272535373837637272643737363839374636632618363673374637387620102837233404386865787倒着用汉字抄一遍寄回来的话我们就要去木叶抓你哦！！！</p><p>                                                          香磷和两个笨蛋」</p><p> </p><p>  鸣人对照自己手里的信纸，确信佐助真的在倒着抄那些数字，他把信纸扔了，朋友也不救了，好吧，让鹰小队带他出去玩吧，我觉得他已经有老年痴呆的前兆了。</p><p>  “别走啊鸣人，再来帮我抄一份。”</p><p>  啊，佐助怎么有点咬牙切齿，我明明是来帮他的呀。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>  佐助最近走在路上总觉得有人对他指指点点，非常字面意义的指指点点，他以为是错觉，毕竟他刚回村的那段时间也被人指指点点，说不定已经对路人ptsd了。但是在和好朋友漩涡鸣人一起走在路上的时候更甚。</p><p>  “佐助佐助，你有没有觉得、很多人都在看我们啊我说？”</p><p>  连心大如鸣人的鸣人在九尾off的时候都看出来了，那可真是非常热烈的视线。佐助也受不了了，只想快点跑掉，于是他让鸣人自己去买东西。</p><p>  “闭嘴吊车尾的，我去调查。”</p><p> </p><p>  于是他找到了暗部工作的老替身人佐井，对方如实相告。</p><p>  “他们说你和鸣人鸡/奸。”</p><p>  “？”</p><p>  佐助只读过几年书就忙着被骗复仇被骗复仇，这个词有点超出他的理解范围，他不知道他和鸣人还有这种什么听不懂的关系。</p><p>  佐井戏瘾大发，献上他亲手绘制，亲身经历的老乡读物，说根据情报收集最近在木叶人民里广为流传，甚至隔壁好几个国家也销量火爆。这是什么东西？佐助接过去看，封面非常硕大的字体写着：经典合集木叶珍爱传之在你背后默默付出的一切是我的对你的思念。他发誓这辈子没读过名字这么长的书，觉得他们非常无聊，怎么会喜欢这种看起来像裹脚布一样又臭又长的东西。</p><p>  翻开的时候他觉得刚刚把自己也骂进去了，顺带着自己的好朋友。</p><p>  所以这是什么？那个白痴还说什么我的佐助，有没有搞错哇就这么对大蛇丸发飙？这是什么，干嘛为我在雪地里下跪？要你管！看着半边绷带，他脑子被打坏啦？啊呀他怎么倒下了，过呼吸到底是什么病？还有更多乱七八糟的东西，佐助觉得这本书全是造谣，怪不得别人说他们鸡/奸，这玩意有很大的责任。</p><p>  他无语地摇摇头，觉得作者在无中生有，肯定是喜欢他俩在一起的什么低龄又爱幻想的什么人胡编乱造出来的，岸本都说了我们是朋友就是朋友。就漩涡鸣人每次要把我打死那个劲头，把我手脚打烂也要带回去，虽然我以前也想打死他，可四战时候我来帮他还对我冷嘲热讽，要不是我保护他，他可能会被石头砸死，掉到岩浆里融化掉。</p><p>  他又想为什么不用谈恋爱这三个字，鸡/奸听起来就不是什么好词，怪怪的，不但有伤风化还非常不利于未成年人身心健康。没想过这个词其实是佐井自己的表达方式。</p><p>  他觉得流言蜚语会中伤这颗笨蛋准火影的心，他想到他们最开始那个意外的亲嘴，两个人都想呕得要死，这下好了，直接说他们插/屁/眼，那鸣人不得呕到终结谷去。佐助的心也是肉做的，而且他被戳过很多次，知道那些东西多么伤人，如今他是漩涡鸣人的小伙伴，他觉得他有使命保护漩涡鸣人的玻璃心。</p><p>  他让佐井暗中处理掉这些读物，至少别让他们在木叶广为流传，这对那个吊车尾影响不好，他可能也会有想法。并不知道面前的这本匪夷所思的东西就是佐井干的好事，这个被岸本画的和自己有四分相似的人笑的阴阳怪气。</p><p>  佐井曾经觉得佐助不开口的时候特别能唬人，看起来非常酷哥，他这种常年冰山毒舌也甘拜下风，但是现在已然被鸣人脑控成了傻白甜，会觉得鸣人很孱弱，以前和他打的死去活来的人现在想要保护他。又想到自己也被鸣人用大爱感化，只觉得风水轮流转哇。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>  “哎呀佐助，我最近觉得亲热天堂续篇比火影储备写论文还难写，怎么办啊我说？”</p><p>  漩涡鸣人非常苦恼，他早就决心要接下师傅的衣钵，本来也给他代笔过不少东西，可是那个人不在了怎么就没新活整了呢。</p><p>  “不错，”佐助啃着番茄非常舒心的躺在躺椅上，看着鸣人饱受摧残，其实他在说觉得自己当个游手好闲的自由职业者非常不错。“证明你离火影又近了十万分之一步。”</p><p>  “真的吗，嘿嘿。”没想到鸣人有被鼓励到，看起来有点开心。</p><p>  其实佐助非常好奇感情如白纸的鸣人怎么能够想到亲热天堂里的情节，难道这人心思细腻爱幻想？还是说明明已经有过恋爱经历我不知道？</p><p>  “当然有啊我说。”</p><p>  什么？佐助听到他的回答才发现自己又不小心说出了声音，杉山纪彰、你给我等，唉算了已经玩过这个梗了不玩了！</p><p>  “我第一次坠入爱河......”</p><p>  鸣人很快地，自顾自地回忆起起来，佐助觉得他此刻应有口遁bgm，还爱河，真是酸死了。</p><p>  “我第一眼就被她的香味迷倒，感觉到她的热心，又如此顺滑，真的让我爱死了！”</p><p>  什么东西，怎么形容的如此奇葩，人家女孩子知道这个笨蛋这样说他吗？什么顺滑，头发还是皮肤，就这？就这文笔怎么写的亲热天堂？他决定同情一把那个不知名的女孩。</p><p>  “所以是谁？”</p><p>  佐助非常好奇，八卦之魂燃烧，他的好朋友什么时候恋爱了，和谁，这个形容的人在他周围怎么找不到，难道是他的滤镜改变了人的性格特征吗？</p><p>  对面的吊车尾不好意思起来。</p><p> </p><p>  “是、是一乐拉面啦我说！”</p><p>  “...........你就吃一辈子拉面去写亲热天堂去吧白痴！”</p><p> </p><p>  6.</p><p>  今天是漩涡鸣人生日的前一天，佐助决定先请他吃拉面，鸣人听闻开心异常。</p><p>  “佐助，你对我真好！我好开心！”</p><p>  金毛一下子非常激动地抱住佐助，佐助不知道怎么就突然想到那本名字巨长的书，觉得在街上这样大家会对那本书展示的，他们的鸡/奸关系信以为真，他很大力地挣开，他觉得别人怎么说自己无所谓，但是这个白痴只有我才能骂！于是一时间把耿耿于怀了好久的东西说了出来。</p><p>  “快点放开我吊车尾的，你知不知道这样、这样别人怎么看我们！怪不得你找不到女朋友！！”</p><p>  “什么？看我们怎么？这和我找女朋友有什么关系呀我说？你是不是看不起我？臭屁大王佐助！”</p><p>  鸣人不听，他以为佐助是不想和他这样才瞎说，内心好战因子蠢蠢欲动，非要和佐助反着来，然后把他抱的更紧了。</p><p>  佐助对他的脑回路感到无可救药，前一段我干嘛下定决心要守护这种白痴，谁在瞎写我？看来只有让大白痴亲身经历，才能体会到这个世界的可怕了！</p><p>  于是他把第四段那里去找佐井的事给他说了，只说大家看了一本书对他们两个非常有争议，没告诉他是什么书。他觉得鸣人要是看到自己如此ooc肯定会羞愤地动用关系封杀来源，佐助觉得这世界上的每个人都在努力活着，像这种没事做乱写东西的肯定是柔弱的低龄家里蹲，能少伤害一个人就少一个人好了。</p><p>  “你说我们在被一本书造谣，然后大家对我们的关系产生了朋友以上的看法？”</p><p>  这时候他脑子转得很快，佐助很满意。</p><p>  “怎么会有这样的人啊？这些人真是过分！他们是想破坏我和佐助纯洁的友谊吗！！”</p><p>  “知道了吧！所以我们要做出正常朋友的举动，来破解已经被那玩意洗脑的无辜群众。”</p><p>  “了解长官！让大家看看我们的友谊吧我说！”</p><p>  然后他放开佐助疾风般冲向了拉面店，佐助觉得他眼里只有拉面，有点想让他们友谊的小船也裂开。</p><p> </p><p>  7.</p><p>  是夜，躺在床上的鸣人失眠了，本着他探究的精神，而且又想到自己写不出的亲热天堂，决定想去研究那本妄图破坏他和佐助关系的邪恶读物，他很听佐助的，觉得佐助说的一定是对的，那本东西肯定是是胡编乱造的。</p><p>  哎呀，不过像我们这种普通朋友的关系也能写成男女恋爱吗？那肯定对我写亲热天堂开拓思维非常有帮助！他非常之快乐，觉得自己断更的小说也有了新希望，决定明天去问问佐井。</p><p>  当鸣人找到佐井的时候他正在画什么，看到纸上是两个男人的时候他已经不意外了，大人，时代变了。</p><p>  “佐井呀，你知道那本影响很大的我和佐助的书是什么吗？”</p><p>  佐井就知道会有这么一出，他等了鸣人好几天，还觉得他来迟了，有点想耍他。他又笑了，这次演的是夹杂着三分理解五分担忧二分苦涩。</p><p>  掏出那本《经典合集木叶珍爱传之在你背后默默付出的一切是我的对你的思念》给鸣人。</p><p>  鸣人看到这个名字也惊呆了，这种乱七八糟的名字的书也能畅销并且改变大家对好朋友的看法吗？他为自己只有四个字的亲热天堂感到不服，明明浓缩简练的才是精华！</p><p>  他迫不及待地翻开这本著作，佐井看着他的脸由红转白又转黑转红又转白，哈哈，四战英雄免费变脸，体验感不错。鸣人又陷入自己的世界了，他不知道这本书是谁编的，他觉得自己的生活被窥视了！他觉得非常害怕！难道有人在他身上安了摄像头？这里面写的每件事都是都是真的啊我说？？？佐、佐助不会也看了吧？！</p><p>  看着这些东西又依稀回忆起当时的那些心情，真是为了青春和朋友拼搏的激情岁月哇！可是他不太想让佐助知道他为他做过那么多事，说实话他非常害羞，毕竟他只是想帮助朋友，而且当初年纪太小，九喇嘛还在扰乱我的心智！不会吧不会吧！佐助一定没看对不对？？！</p><p>  他用眼神向佐井求救。</p><p>  “没关系哦，”佐井又笑，这次他是真心实意的觉得很好笑，“佐助君以为这本书全是在造谣，他没想到鸣人君会真的做出这些事情哦。”</p><p>  哈哈！我就说吧、那就好！哈哈！他觉得是造谣就行.........个屁啦！！！把我对你的努力还来！！你这个白眼狼！以为我勤修苦练了多久才赶上你！我当初是多么不容易哇！！！</p><p>  他又想，这样也好，不然佐助被感动的死去活来也不是办法，毕竟本大爷也不是为了让你痛哭流涕才把你追回来的，哼哼，就让这本书成为永久的谣言和秘密吧！其实其他更不想让佐助看到，还好他们真的到现在也很爱吵架，吵到看不出他们能有如此深刻的过去，佐助也觉得是这样。然后他非常有动力的觉得以后要和佐助吵更凶的架。</p><p> </p><p>  8.</p><p>  当你很在意的时候就会发现这个东西一直出现在你身边，鸣人觉得非常有道理。</p><p>  从那天起，他不知道多少次看到那本他现在也没记得名字的，匪夷所思的书在小樱，井野，牙，丁次等等等等人手里出现。</p><p>  所以为什么那本书在同期也流传甚广，你们忍者都没事做吗？</p><p>  鸣人急了急了急了，他们看的越带劲鸣人就越害怕！作为知情人士，作为主角周围的角色，他们一定知道那些东西全是真的，要是被佐助发现、我准备带到棺材里的秘密马上就要全部曝光了！！！</p><p>  他非常紧急的召集了这些小伙伴，很大声音说让他们别信这些造谣东西，暗示这些真的事情全是造谣。他们多么了解鸣人，作为昔日的，他的朋友，被他拯救洗脑的小伙伴都非常善解人意的同意了。但是觉得蠢笨如漩涡鸣人，他绝对瞒不了佐助的！鹿丸慧眼如炬，甚至觉得下一秒佐助就会出现，如果鸣人还不住嘴的话，他的声音实在是太大了！而且他还在说要把这个东西的作者找出来揍一顿！</p><p>  佐助路过居酒屋时发现同期们正在聚会，他用写轮眼看了一下除了自己的每个人都在，包括那个玩虫子的！凭什么！明明我才是男二，怎么不带我玩？</p><p>  他理直气壮，愤怒的走进去，还没看到他们就听到那个吊车尾的大嗓门。</p><p>  “你们真的别和佐助说啊！！”</p><p>  他打算冲到鸣人跟前去，又听到自己的名字，非常之好奇的躲了起来，这家伙还瞒着我什么？</p><p>  “那本什么经典合集木叶珍爱传之在你背后默默付出的一切是我的对你的思念，你们都知道内容八九不离十，可以帮我把作者找出来吗？总觉得这人是变态呀怎么对我的事了解得一清二楚！！！你们可要帮帮我呀呜呜呜，我不想让佐助知道的说！！！”</p><p>  居然没人吐槽他可以把那本书的名字记得这么清楚。</p><p> </p><p>  “是真的？”</p><p>  呀，怎么我如此心虚又害怕，都幻听到佐助的声音了。</p><p> </p><p>  9.</p><p>  鸣人转过头来，发现佐助在他身后。</p><p>  同期们非常幸灾乐祸地看着这一出戏，不知道即将上演是千鸟大战螺旋丸、写轮眼大战仙人还是须佐能乎对战九喇嘛，无论哪个都非常喜闻乐见呀。</p><p>  他听到什么声音，啊，是宇智波带土的。</p><p>    这个世界才是虚假的！呜呜呜你说的真对，当初为什么我要嘴遁你啦！</p><p> </p><p>  他只觉得无力回天，脑子烧的有点不清醒，想努力挤点话出来，想到带土他又想到那个说不定可以带他逃离现状的梦境，于是非常艰难地开口。</p><p> </p><p>  “那个我说，佐助你能帮我弄个月之眼出来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>  佐助想笑，又想起那九只闹哄哄的大怪兽。</p><p> </p><p>  “那把你尾兽都给我交了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>